


A New Start

by ughmycroft



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughmycroft/pseuds/ughmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape undertakes a favor from the Headmaster. It's about about to turn his world upside down. It doesn't help that a certain know-it-all has decided to stick by his side the entire way.</p><p>HG/SS, Polyjuice/Body Swap AU, Serious but Lighthearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> If you find errors you can inbox me or comment. I do not have a beta reader and it's very hard for me to catch the mistakes. if you're interested in betaing any of my stories just send me a note. baelfire.com. Again apologies over any mistakes.
> 
> BE AWARE THIS AU as of Order of the Phoenix. It follows the same events, for example Sirius is dead, but Remus is not, nor is Albus or Severus. Severus did not give Harry his memories after Nagaini bit him so he wouldn't know/connect Tobias Prince with Snape. Which I guess makes the last book completely irrelevant in this fanfic.

Severus found himself staring into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as he tried to enter the hidden stairs to the headmaster's office. No longer could he put off his orders to see the Headmaster within the week, he was nearing the end of tonight, and tomorrow the week would begin anew. He stopped, taking a step back in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's smile. "Were you expecting someone Headmaster?" The old man grinned motioning for him to follow, his voice carrying in a soft tone through the hallway. "I've been expecting you, Severus. I'm glad you stopped by."

He glared at the back of the old man's head. He respected Dumbledore but felt irritable towards his omniscient knowledge. He had yet to forgive the Headmaster for all the things he had done last semester. With Voldemort defeated more or less minus his most faithful followers Severus thought back to his killing of Dumbledore, trust the old man to be keeping a stopper to death, a brew from a mysterious potions master that was not him. He'd never felt more betrayed than seeing Dumbledores smiling face when he awoke from Naginis bite. His neck stung with the thought, he'd been left for dead, his body hadn't been found by the Trio, Voldemort had thought far enough ahead to hide him in the woods. If it hadn't been for a passing Centaur during the final battle he would have died there. He blamed his existence on Hogwarts supply of Unicorn blood and Phoenix tears. He neck was still scarred, although he took to using a glamour spell and high neck robes to hide it. "I see, Headmaster. Is there a reason you wanted me to stop by this week?" They entered the office, a comfortable silence settling between them as he motioned Severus into an empty chair across from his own desk. Severus glanced around noting the unusual amount of portraits gone from there frames. He wondered offhandedly if something was occurring in Hogwarts that he had not heard about or if his demeanor had scared them away. It gave him a strange feeling in his stomach as the idea that the portraits were afraid of his reaction to Dumbledore's news crossed his mind. He shook his head slightly clearing his thoughts, allowing his occlumens to shield his thoughts from prying eyes. Dumbledore merely smiled a bit larger before resting his hands, laced together, on top of his desk.

"I have a favor to ask you Severus." Snape sneered unamused, "Obviously Headmaster." Dumbledore continued unperturbed, "It is a mission that the Order itself cannot complete. A member of Hogwarts staff is needed for this mission." Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean Headmaster. Surely one of you little Gryffindor pets could take care of something as simple as a 'mission' at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore shrugged, his face hiding any emotion other than amusement, "They cannot assist me in this endeavor." Severus kept his body stiff despite the need to simply slump in defeat. He already knew that he fate was sealed, to go against the Headmaster's wishes was something he knew in his blood he could not do. He had given Dumbledore his loyalty, and that was something he would never take back. Unfortunately his loyalty also meant he found himself in predicaments he might have otherwise avoided. He had as of late become the Order's whipping boy. He was just expendable enough for them to send him out rather than risk one of their own. "Can I depend on you Severus?" He paused for effect, "Can we all count on you to help us during this war." Severus almost rolled his eyes, _I cannot believe you are pulling that card on me, I'm already a double agent set to murder you, how much more can I do?_ "Have I denied you yet Headmaster?” He watched as his wartime master stroked his beard, "I need you infiltrate a group of students that I believe are practicing dark magic on Hogwarts grounds."

Severus looked at him, his mouth slightly agape, "You do realize I am an easily recognizable figure of Hogwarts, correct? I cannot simply infiltrate a group of student without them noticing." Dumbledore ignore the sarcasm dripping in his voice responding with a slight bite in his aged voice, "Severus, must you question my every action? Don't answer that. Do you think I have overlooked such a glaring thing? No, you will be taking on a different image, one unknown to the students around you."

It took him longer than he'd like to admit before the plan clicked in his mind, "You want me to drink a Polyjuice potion in order to find out what children are doing? Who will teach my classes?" He shifted in his seat now, tension building in his neck, stress mounting with every word Dumbledore spoke. He looked to his arm out of habit; a dark mark couldn't be hidden no matter who you were. The mark was a brand, something that could not be hidden were you to run from the Dark Lord. Dumbledore waved his wand flippantly pouring them both teas, "I will take your place. I will be drinking Polyjuice potion in order to teach your classes. At dinner time we will be using a member of the Order to give the illusion you have not left the school. Is that good enough for you Severus? We have thought about this for a long time now."

Severus felt like a hawk as he zeroed in on the headmaster's face, "What do you mean 'a long time now'. Why are you only now informing me?" He felt the familiar pain hit him deep within his stomach. The feeling of betrayal was something he would never quite get used to, nor the ever looming feeling that no matter how much he suffered and sacrificed, he would never be fully trusted with the order's future plans. Dumbledore had always claimed he was afraid Voldemort would break him and find out their secrets but he knew that wasn't the real reason. Dumbledore could barely look him in the eye; he knew the old man felt guilt for his actions. He could ask Severus to take him life but he wouldn't share a simply plan with him. Even one as frivolous as gaining a child's trust.

Dumbledore sipped his tea, taking care to respond carefully, "It was merely an idea, today was the first time we felt it could be enacted. We didn't wish to bother you." He met Severus' gaze with a solid one of his own, and Severus looked away first. Irritated with the route this conversation was taking, "Fine, who am I supposed to be? Some Slytherin kid who moved in late?" He immediately glared as the Headmasters lips threatened a small grin, "Actually we were thinking you would be a new Gryffindor."

Severus sat there his mouth agape, "You-You're joking."

"I assured you, I am not. The kids I need you to infiltrate are Gryffindor's. We believe they are learning so that they may fight Death Eaters in the near future. I don't need to tell you that Dark magic will quickly drain you of both your willpower and health." He paused briefly as if surveying Severus' gaunt features before continuing, "I think it would be best if we caught them before anything adverse happened to them."

His hand was shaking he was so shocked. The idea that he would not only have to deal with Gryffindor but live near them made him want to throw up in the nearest trash can. If he had to sleep there in their dormitories he would probably commit suicide from the top of the tower. "Where will I sleep?"

"We've arranged a single bedroom for you, that way you will be able to forgo the Polyjuice during your nightly rituals. We will have your office supplies, homework, grading materials, etcetera taking to you via house elf so that you do not fall behind in your professional life. The syllabus you created at the beginning of the year will be followed, although you will be required to take classes just as the other students.

Severus found himself rolling his eyes unable to contain himself, "Is this punishment? Have I done something wrong?" He nearly pleaded to be relieved of the mission but his pride stopped him.

"Severus, if I was punishing you I would have found a much more creative day. Tomorrow morning your day begins. You will find the potion and information on your desk in your personal rooms. This is important; treat this mission as if your life depended on it."

He stood his height towering over Dumbledore as he finished his Chai tea, "Or as if your life depended on it? Because I think I know that feeling well." He stalked out of the office ignoring the headmaster's murmur of disapproval. He knew he had stepped over unspoken boundaries but he was angry. Regardless of whether he had controlled his temper he felt as though he needed to break something just to feel better. The walk to the dungeons helped him rebuild his calm exterior. He happily reminded himself that he would have a single room and if all went well he wouldn't see hide or hair of the 'golden' trio. He felt suddenly nauseous. The idea of having to befriend them made him queasy, and it silently prayed to himself that they were not involved in this situation. For once in his life he'd rather them not be involved in trouble, especially if it meant he was forced to partake of it.

 The cool air of the dungeons hit his face as he walked briskly towards his personal rooms. He waved his wand dismantling his wards before crossing through the cobblestone wall that lay before him. An enchantment disguised the door to his rooms quite conveniently. He could cross through the wall from his dorms and be merely ten feet from his classroom. It was something that had always saved him on the days he was running behind. The living room was darker than normal it seemed as he grabbed his almost empty bottle of Fire whisky from the counter. He blamed it on his foul mood. He sank down into his recliner pulling a small blanket over his chilled feet. Surely tomorrow will be easier. It's been ages since I've studied but I'm sure I can still pass a simply transfiguration class. He let the whisky lull him into a calm state before opening the folder that sat inches from him on the adjacent table. Inside was listed the identity of a student from the America's along with hair samples, a list of classes and a photo. For a moment he feared the body he took would somehow be a girls but he sighed in relief as his eyes fell on a picture of a boy not much older than the trio themselves. He was 18 from Camden a muggle born with an apparent knack for potions and charms. He thanked his lucky stars for small miracles. Charms and Potions were something he could excel in if he was given time to brush up slightly on the newer techniques. He glanced over the notes inside reminding him that he had full reign over what he wanted his new host's personality to be.

It took him a few a minutes before he decided that it would be much different from his real self without the sneering and angry personality. He laughed to himself knowing that only he was aware that Professor Snape was an act, a mockery of who he really was. He enjoyed being feared but when he wasn't pretending to be an Evil Potions Teacher with a dark mark he was actually quiet, enjoyable, a reader of fine literature and intelligent conversations. Yes, he would just use this as an excuse to finally be himself in the open without anyone questioning his motives. With that he finished his Fire whisky and walked into his bedroom. After undressing himself silently he crawled into his queen size bed extinguishing the candle at his bedside. He smiled as he succumbed to sleep excited for tomorrow.

___________________________

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked into her potions class. After waking up late due to her infernal alarm clock, which had chosen today of all days to backfire, she had arrived almost late for potions with Professor Snape. She seriously doubted anything good could come from such a mistake but at the moment it wasn't the punishment that was making her keep her temper in check but the mop of black hair she could see in her seat. She irritably drug herself to the front pointedly ignoring Professor Snape's questioning glare and sat beside him. She glanced at the boy briefly before realizing she had no idea who he was. His hair fell in his face but tampered off on the sides giving his high cheek bones a framed look. His lips seemed to be set in an unmovable pout and his eyes were shut as if he was trying to shut out the world around him. His hands were long and well groomed; she imagined if he wanted to he would have the perfect hands for playing a piano. His robes were much like hers a gold and red tie hanging loosely around his neck. He tapped his fingers against his book in a meticulous rhythm that told her he was counting to himself, focusing on something other than the noise she wondered? She let her eyes roam over him once more her eyes stuck on his tie, I should know him. He looks my age, but I'm certain I've never seen him before in my life. The boy suddenly stopped opening one bright blue eye to staring back at her. She looked away quickly her cheeks burning red, she hadn't meant to be caught looking. He coughed softly to bring back her attention.

 

"I'm very sorry; I was just trying to figure out if I knew you." She let her head hang in guilt, trying desperately not to look at him as he tried to catch her eye. His voice when he spoke surprised her; it was soft, almost impossible to hear but silky and smooth. It held a something in it, something that demanded attention when he spoke.

 

"I'm new here. I started school today." He held out his hand waiting for her grasp it, "I'm Tobias Prince, but you can call me Toby if you like." She took note of his shaking hand before shaking it firmly, feeling much more confident in her memory. "That explains why I didn't know you!" She grinned at him unable to keep from it as he gave her a small smile back, "I'm Hermione Granger, you can call me whatever you like. Unfortunately I'm a bit of a know-it-all says most everyone, so you may not want to hang around me. I'm more of an all-work-no-play rather than the other way around." She paused before shaking her head, "Oh, I'm sorry that's a muggle expression."

 

The boy's grin lit up the room as he scooted his chair closer, "No, its fine I got the reference. I was raised in a muggle home. It really helps! Most wizards are so lost in the muggle world." Hermione nodded in agreement, “I know, it's really laughable. As if the muggle world is more difficult than the wizarding! They have dragons for goodness sake!" He laughed softly rubbing the back of his neck, "Exactly"

 

They jumped as the silky rich voice of Professor Snape sounded behind them. "Do I need to take more house points from Gryffindor today? Or can you shut that large hole in your face long enough to begin your work Miss Granger?" She felt the burn of shame across her cheeks and looked down at her ingredients quickly cutting them up before looking at the board for the potion. Polyjuice Potion was scrawled upon the board in handwriting similar to Professor Snape’s; she suddenly jerked her head back to stare at the writing. It had to be Professor Snape's handwriting; he had literally just written the ingredients but the longer she stared the more certain she was that it was wrong. She looked at Toby to her left but was surprised to find he was already started and quickly on his way to brewing a perfect blend. The color and smell was already perfect to her nose. She motioned for Professor Snape to come towards her.

 

"Do you have another question you must ask before your insatiable curiosity gets the best of you Miss Granger?" He sneered at her, rising to his fool height. She almost rolled her eyes, she had faced down Voldemort this last year a mere Potion's teacher no longer stuck fear into her heart.

 

"Sir, as you probably remember I have not only brewed this potion two times on my own - correctly I might add without assistance - but I've also brewed it many times in order to restock the Potion's lab. Is there something else I could be assigned? Something more challenging?" She looked up at him meekly. She may not be scared of him but she still respected him. She'd rather he didn't hex her silly today. He stared at her as he wasn't sure what to say. Hermione pondered briefly if he was trying to come up with a new potion for her, "No, Miss Granger, you may not. If you ask me another question I will kick you out of my class. Do as you are told." She felt Toby move beside her as if he wanted to say something to Professor Snape, she quickly grasped him forearm pulling him back down into his seat.

 

"Toby, you don't know Professor Snape, he won't take well to you if you come to my defense. We're muggle borns. He's a death eater, a follower of the dark lord; he'd rather see us die before speaking to us rationally." She said it in a rushed whisper, watching as Toby's eyes opened wide as if shocked, before he turned back towards his potion. She looked back at her own barely started potion before shrugging and beginning something she knew by heart already. As she cut the ingredients she was barely even aware, her mind already thinking of a thousand other things she could be reading or studying. She mused as she poured in the first ingredients whether or not she wanted to pursue being a mediwitch or potion's master. Both jobs were equally paid but one might say that a mediwitches job was more important than brewing. Hermione couldn't decide there were too many options open to her with such excellent grades.

 

She checked her watch out of habit, there was ten minutes left of class. I've been in my thoughts for at least an hour; I really need to utilize that when Harry and Ron are on their Quidditch kicks. She bottled her potion and walked up towards Snape desk gingerly handing over the vial. He glared at her before reaching out to take it from her. She spoke before she could stop herself, "I thought you were left handed?"

 

Hermione noted the way he froze for a second, she felt sure she would have missed it if she had blinked. "What are you implying Miss Granger? That I don't know my dominant hand? Of course I'm left handed, thank you for reminding me." She felt her hackles rise as she took his bait, and whispered staring at him darkly, "I know you're not Professor Snape." She watched the watch his jaw clenched nervously. "He's left handed and he writes with scrawl not flourishes as you have on the board. Lastly, you left the top button undone, something he in seven years has never done." She stepped back but was stopped when he grabbed hold of her robes pulling her close, "its Remus, Hermione. Our code word is Canary Cream, Severus is on a mission." He let her go with a dramatic flair standing up angrily, "Miss Granger, leave my dungeons or I will throw you out! Ten points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all!" She cringed at the insult but thought better of responding. No wonder this class had been a repeat of her fourth year. After fighting with Severus for the last two he had refrained from calling her names as well as cruel remarks. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her a know-it-all without an air of respect in his voice.  So Severus is gone! I knew something was wrong. She quickly gathered her belonging before leaving the classroom; she had seen Ron throwing her a good job sign and Harry shaking his head with an amused smile in the back of the classroom. She smiled to herself, whatever was going on it was someone else's problem now and she had a date with the library.

 

_____________________________

 

Sitting in his new rooms he found himself staring at the ceiling in thought, he robes discarded and his book strewn across his desk in a messy fashion. Normally he would have taken better care of his things, especially his books but at the moment his mind was concerned elsewhere. He lay on the Gryffindor quilted bed; it was a lovely green color he had charmed it, and let his head sink into the fluffy pillow. He had called an elf earlier, slightly surprised when it called him Master Snape, he mused the House Elves were privy to secrets that not even he knew when it came to acknowledging the owners hidden face. A smile nearly graced his face at the thought of him exasperatedly trying to convince the House Elf to him Tobias from now on. The Elf, while thoroughly confused, had at least acquiesced to his requirement. He let him mind wander over to S.P.E.W. momentarily before his thoughts turned back to his morning.

 

Severus had been dumbfounded at his protective streak of Miss Granger. He had completely forgotten his mission as he watch Remus, apparently Albus had better things to do than fulfill his role in this mission, continuously sneer at her. In the last few months he had felt closer to her, not the entire Golden Trio but brewing Wolfsbane, Veritaserum and Felix Felicis had caused them to see more of each other than he had thought humanly possible. She rarely complained and as much as he was loathe to admit it her skills rivaled his own in some respects. She too came naturally to brewing. It must have been the intellectual in him that had attached to Miss Granger although arguably it was the Death Eater in him that had risen to her defense in the potions classroom. He was certain he would have hexed 'Professor Snape' had Miss Granger not politely instructed him to leave the situation at rest. He had wanted to grimace at her description of him. He would have thought after spending so much time together she would have realized he was no longer a greasy dungeon bat with a supposedly allegiance to the Dark Lord but a true supporter of the Order and a human being.

 

He hadn't realized how difficult being a student was. It had been too long since he was required to sit in classrooms among a throng of talkative brats. When Potions had begun he had sat down in his own potions bench, it amused him when Miss Granger showed up staring holes into his person. In the back of his mind it had registered vaguely that this was in fact her regular seat as well. He kept tapping his fingers in beat with a symphony he enjoyed playing in his free time trying his best to clear his mind before his headache worsened. He had flitted one eye open if only to remind her he could feel her gaze. Her embarrassment was more than enough to make him realize she had been checking him out and sizing him up. It almost made him swell with pride to know that the confused stare plastered on Miss Granger's face was his doing, that he had stumped the know-it-all. His joy was greatly dampened by the fact that he had to use both a doppelganger and the Order just to miff her for the first time in years. She really was brilliant. He had wanted to roll his eyes at her sudden shyness but he quickly decided he'd much rather sympathize with her and then pick her brain for information on the students practicing dark magic. If she wasn't the instigator he was more than positive she was at least participating.

 

He wondered if that was what had truly set him up to be so aggravated with Lupin's treatment of her. It was almost as if the moment they started on civil terms all his previous anger and resentment as Professor Snape melted into more of an easy companionship. He blamed the potion, not that it had any side effects like that, but surely he wasn't going soft. He hated her and her crew why was he suddenly beginning to like her now? Was he simply letting emotions show through that he normally occlumensed into oblivion or had something changed when he had firsthand seen the damage Miss Granger had deep down. It frustrated him to hear her talk down about herself as if being a muggleborn was something to be ashamed of. Maybe that was what had placated his anger towards her. She was so similar to him as a teenager. Bold, smart, and ruthless when it came to her grades. She had seemed lost in her thoughts as if she had something more than a simply Polyjuice brew on her mind. He had to agree with her questions towards his doppelganger. She was much to advance for this potion; she could and was at this moment brewing it in her sleep. He was almost fearful she was going to cut off her finger as she chopped the roots her eyes glazed over with thought. It was her seventh year and already she had brewed Polyjuice's so good she had broken into the Ministry, he had to give her credit where credit was due.

 

The battle of wits at the end of class was what had completely drawn him to her side. He was in the front row close enough to hear her questioning Remus' handwriting and dominant hand; it had given him great pleasure to watch the waves of emotion coming off of Remus. A burst of red as he angrily realized he had made a mistake and then a sudden shade of yellow came off of him in waves of fear. Severus enjoyed his occlumens vision at times like this; he loved watching as the other man squirmed. He had nearly jumped up from his seat when Remus grabbed Miss Granger by the collar hauling her towards him. He knew the moment she came back unaffected by his yelling that Remus had told her who he was. Did that mean he had told her about him as well? The fact that she made no eye contact with him in any way told him no, his cover, thankfully, was still intact.

 

It had only been a couple of hours since Potions class and he could feel his stomach beginning to rumble uncomfortably. He glared at his stomach as if it had wronged him. He couldn't go to the dining hall alone that would too strange. He had no idea how the Gryffindor tables worked or who he could sit by. He assumed it was nothing like Slytherin's abuse of newcomers but he still wished to have a companion if he must brave the hall. Miss Granger appeared in his mind’s eye, a perfect person to take. He'd be accepted as part of trio's inner friends, privy to all the Gryffindor secrets. He wondered where she had gone but erased the notion almost immediately, where else would a book worm be?

 

_____________________________

 

She needed to take another look at the restricted section. She was teaching the 'Granger' army dark charms today. Every day she read for more dark charms and spells, and every day she was surprised to find five or six more she hadn't known about the day before. She'd tried creating new ones herself but she, to her dismay; found she couldn't achieve that amount of desperation and darkness. After several tries and weeks of research she had finally found out that spells can only be created in times of great need or extreme circumstances. She huffed irritably to herself, her now past frustrations were resurfacing to make her mad all over again. She took another deep breathe and attempted to clear her mind before she began researching. She had been practicing Occlumency the past few months and was proud to say she could now sense the emotions and auras of those around her. She mused within a few more she would be able to actively search an unshielded mind around her as well as protect her own from those seeking her secrets.

 

Within the last few months Harry, Ron and she had taken to creating their own legions. Students that answered to them and them alone. People the trio could count on continuing their work if they were incapacitated. She grimaced; hopefully her army would never have to function without her. She was in control of mostly Ravenclaws but she had taken in two brilliant Hufflepuffs as well as a young Gryffindor for her second in command. Patty Barker, however, had been injured in a Quidditch match last week and Hermione had found herself in search of a new back up, someone she could trust to not only hold the group together but do the research needed not only to perform dark magic but to keep it from consuming them. A brief glance at her hands reminded her of what she was toying with. Her fingers were becoming blacker, a stain that she couldn't remove. Hermione chalked it up to something she had touched earlier in the week but after performing several cleaning spells she slowly became to realize this was the dark magic leaving its mark on her. The stains would fade with time but deep inside she knew it was something she could never fully get rid of, not that it mattered to her. If Voldemort was more likely to be destroyed she couldn't care less about darkness in her heart.

 

The book's spine creaked in protest as she opened it, reading it silently, her ears tuned to any unusual sounds that might lead to her being caught with the book. She could explain the reason she was reading about torture and dark magic but it was a conversation she hoped to never have. She couldn't imagine that Dumbledore of all people would approve that for her reading list. Not that he could talk she thought after wearing a cursed a ring. She wondered if he had ever really gotten over the curse or had simply cast an illusion over his now healthy looking arm. She continued reading for several more pages before deciding the book had nothing new in it, she closed it with a sigh before rising up to put it back in its place.

 

"I thought that section was restricted."

 

Hermione whirled around, wand raised; her heart beat pounding in her chest at the sudden appearance of Tobias. He was leaned against a nearby book case, he bag slung over his left shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at he raised wand before merely shrugging. She lowered her wand, flushing at her rash actions.

 

"I could have hexed you Toby! You should be more careful."

 

He moved towards her nicking the book out of her hands against her wishes. She grabbed at the book but he held it out of her arm’s length, "The History of Torture through Dark Magic," he let her have the book as he let out a small smirk, "A Little dark for someone like you isn't it?"

 

She glared but put the book back in its place before answering. "I like to be aware of what the bad guys are capable of. I'm friends with the Chosen One, I'm a target. A Mud blood target." The words seem to roll off of her tongue wrong. She felt disgust as she spoke. Tobias looked at her, his face unreadable. For a second Hermione could have sworn she felt the presence of another Occlumens. Briefly she wondered if Tobias had also taught himself Occlumency. She dropped the thought as he scooped up her other papers. "What are you doing Toby? I'm not done here!"

 

Hermione felt a bit of anger coming up from the pit of her stomach, "You act like you know me but I didn't even know you existed until today! You don't have permission to touch my things, or boss me around."

 

He rolled his eyes at her heaving her books up into his arms, "You're the only person I know, and I feel like I've known you for ages. Plus I'm not eating alone on my first day. Come with me to dinner. I'm starving."

 

She stared at him trying to figure out if he was playing with her or not. The sound of his stomach rumbling in the silent library nearly made her laugh. She quickly fixed her frown back in place aware that she was supposed to be angry with this cute man who was carrying her books and taking her down to dinner, "Fine, but I'm not staying over an hour."

 

\---

 

The Great Hall was simmering with activity when they arrived and Severus found himself dropping his head trying to hide behind his hair completely disappointed that his hair was not long enough to hide behind. Instead it simply brushed against his lashed irritably. He was taller than he was normally and it only added to his awkwardness as he tried to hide himself. It wasn't as if he should be shy but he found without his billowing robes and shaggy hair he was bared for the world to see. It unnerved him and he could feel his stress levels increasing. He paused momentarily in their pursuit of a seat to simply take a breather, overwhelmed strangely enough. He wondered sometimes how he could face Voldemort yet could not overcome his social anxiety. Miss Granger the observant nitwit she was turned back, a small smile gracing her features, before she stepped back taking Severus' hand in her own and leading him farther into the Great Hall. She was murmuring under her breathe not to be afraid of the size, that there was nothing to be afraid of but he couldn't hear her through own his heart beat drumming in his ears. The touch had taken him by surprise and he felt the blush rushing up into his cheeks, he hadn't had anyone touch him in years, unless of course you counted torture, but he had decided not to.  Hermione sat them down near Harry and Ron at the end of the table nearest the professors; he refused to look up at them as he sat here and ate dinner with his greatest foes while the leader of the Golden Trio held his hand in earnest trying to make him feel more at home.

 

"Harry! Ron! How are you?" She sat down in front of Ron pulling him down with her; he sat in front of the Chosen One, inwardly cringing at the situation. He wondered vaguely if this is what his teen years would have felt like if he had joined Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. It took him by surprise how easily he could have taken Peter Pettigrew’s place and grown up as a Marauder rather than their play thing. Hermione, now that he thought about it, was clearly more like Lily than he had given her credit for, however, he admonished, and she was nothing like her. Lily had been too proud and too angry to ever forgive him of his sins, at least in the face of antipathy she had made sure to remind everyone he was sacrificing his life for them. He couldn't remember anything that would credit Lily with even caring for his well-being, at least not after she found James Potter to dote with her affections. He drug himself from his memories suddenly aware that the trio was staring at him. He blinked at them aware that his bright blue eyes could rival Harry Potter's own in bright shining innocence.

 

"What did you say? I'm sorry I was distracted."

 

They merely gave him bigger smiles as if he had said something humorous. Potter spoke first, his voice filled with kindness and laughter, "I remember the first time I saw this place, it awesome. You're going to love it here; it's a second home to us all." Weasley nodded furiously he mouth full of dinner treats, "Yeah, 'Arry's right. This place is amazing!" He red hair was so bright in the magically lighting he looked as though he would catch fire soon. Miss Granger simply smiled, moving her hand to pat him confidently on the thigh.

 

"Well, this is Tobias Prince, but he likes to be called Toby. He's a seventh year." She turned her head away from him and covered her mouth jokingly, "He's shy, so don't question too much."

 

Potter and Weasley both flashed him smiles, as if that was supposed to reassure him that they wouldn't, before turning back to Miss Granger, "Any news form your daily Library search?" He could tell that the words meant something more, were they talking in code right here in front of him? Miss Granger shook her head slowly nibbling on her pot roast, "No, no new dark magic today." He nearly started in his seat as did Potter and Weasley. "HERMIONE," Potter whispered angrily, "What are you doing?! You know people are trying to catch us. Are you crazy, what if someone heard you?"

 

Miss Granger merely buttered a piece of toast before continuing. "No need, I know what member of the Order they sent after us." It was Weasley's turn to stare at her with bulging eyes, "No offense mate," he nodded at Severus, "but 'Mione you're spilling secrets right here and we don't even know this kid." She rolled her eyes, "He's just Toby, he isn't a spy sent in after us, honestly, you're so anxious lately."

 

The visibly relaxed but not by much their nervous glances towards the Staff a tell-tale sign that they were worried about being found out. He didn't blame them they could all be expelled for this. Severus wondered why he already turned them in, was it because it was fun to be out of the dark role of Professor Snape? Or maybe it was because of the secrets he could learn from being in their inner circle. No, he mused, he simply wanted to be Toby a little longer, to avoid the duties of being a double spy and simply live a normal relatively easy life. He reasoned with himself, it wasn't as if they were doing anything bad with dark magic, if anything he agreed. Fighting Dark Magic with Dark Magic was a very pragmatic approach.

 

"I need a new second in command, mine got send into the Hospital wing for contusions and such. I need someone of able mind and body in Gryffindor to take my place if I get killed." She paused taking a drink quickly, "And if we continue with own plan to attack silently then I need to know that I've got someone here if I don't make it back."

 

Severus sat there reeling with this new information. They were planning a counter attack that wasn't coordinated with or even known to the Order? Were these kids trying to send themselves to an early grave?

 

Potter leaned across the table whispering, "You know Draco told us next week is when the inner council will be meeting. We need them by then." She nodded in agreement before Weasley cut in, "I still can't believe Draco is a double agent. He's so believable."

 

Miss Granger let out a short laugh, "I know when he cursed me last week it took all I had to keep a straight face. I hate that we never see him anymore, it's just too dangerous." Severus noted the sincerity in her voice before watching Potters gaze turn wistful, "We haven't seen each other in weeks. I'm petrified he's going to move on."

 

Severus thought he was going to die, his fork stuttered to a stop outside his mouth as he processed his new information, Draco Malfoy was gay? With Potter? Of all the infernal schemes he had heard of this one took the cake. He couldn't help but look up at the group his fork still sitting unceremoniously outside his mouth. "I feel very new to the group. I don't understand any of this." There, play stupid; let them believe you don't know what they're talking about.

Miss Granger rounded on him almost as if she'd forgotten he was there, "What are you doing tonight?"

 

He looked down at his plate trying to recall his schedule from memory, "Nothing, I should think."

 

She grinned at him and he felt blinded by her perfectly white teeth, he blamed her parents and their 'dentistry' practice. "Tonight at seven, we'll be meeting in the Room of Requirement; I'll take you there, and explain everything you need to know tonight."

 

The other boys were looking at her anxiously but decided not to comment stuffing their mouths to keep themselves quiet. He felt tired after hearing all of this information; he needed to process it lest his head explode. "I think I'm going to retire until then, I'm exhausted after my first day." They all waved him good-bye shaking his hand before he left. Miss Granger rose her giving him a brief hug before allowing him to leave; these next few days will be the death of me. With that last thought he glanced up at the staff unsurprised to see their shocked faces, well at the ones who knew that he was in fact Severus Snape and not Tobias Prince.

 


End file.
